


Sticky Hair

by RipleyAnastasia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, They are both of age, giggles, kinda dumb but whatever, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipleyAnastasia/pseuds/RipleyAnastasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t think that was just lemonade in your glass, did you?” Derek asked-but only after Stiles guzzled down every drop.</p>
<p>Or, the one where they fight with lemonade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I got a dialogue prompt: "You didn't think that was just lemonade in your glass, did you?" and this happened. So, yeah. Un beta'd

 

“You didn’t think that was just lemonade in your glass, did you?” Derek asked-but only _after_ Stiles guzzled down every drop.

Stiles coughed and hacked and spluttered, and generally freaked out before Derek burst out laughing.

Wheezing, Derek looked up at Stiles flailing around the kitchen and said “I was just kidding!”

Stiles glared at Derek’s hunched-over form, taking deep breaths. “You think that’s funny, do you? Well what about this?!” Stiles screamed as he grabbed Derek’s still-full glass and threw the lemonade on him, soaking his face and chest. He looked triumphant, grinning widely.

Derek stood there, dripping and fuming, and trying his _damndest_ not to smile. He grabbed the pitcher of lemonade from the counter and took a step towards Stiles.

Stiles’ face dropped. “Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no!” Stiles exclaimed, turning tail and running as fast as he could, socks slipping on the tile floor. He failed, of course, because he could never outrun a werewolf, and he was soaked.His hair fell into his eyes and his face and shirt were dripping.

“You’re going to pay for that one,” Stiles threatened, pushing his hair off his forehead.

“How?” Derek asked haughtily. “I’m a werewolf. You’re just a puny human.”

Stiles licked his lips, ran a hand through his sopping hair. He bolted towards Derek and launched himself at the werewolf’s ankles.

Before Derek even knew what was happening,  he was sprawled on his back on the wet floor, a crazy human lying on his legs. They were both groaning, though Stiles sounded like he ran into a brick wall.

“Holy God, Derek.” Stiles sat up on the floor, Derek following suit. “You’re like a brick wall. A brick wall with crumbling mortar, since I could knock you over, but a brick wall nonetheless. What do you eat?  Small children? Your enemies? I mean-”

“Stiles.” Derek interrupted. “Shut up.”

“Right, rambling. I should really stop doing that. I’ve always done it though, and you know what they say about old habits-”

“Stiles.”

“Right.” Stiles grinned sheepishly. Derek had his ‘amused eyebrows’ on.

Stiles couldn’t take it any longer.

He launched himself at Derek again, though this time it was with the intention of putting his mouth on Derek’s. Intention being the keyword here. He more or less got his mouth where it was supposed to go, but his nose jammed into Derek’s and Derek bit his lip in surprise.

“Ow! Sh-” He brought his fingers up to his lip. “You bit me!”

“You attacked me! Twice!”

“I was trying to kiss you!” Stiles gesticulated wildly.

“That was not a kiss!”

“It was supposed to be!”

Derek grumbled and leaned forward, cupping Stiles’ jaw with his hand and kissing him much more gently than Stiles had attempted to. Stiles made a little happy noise as he tangled his fingers in Derek’s sticky hair.

Derek stopped and Stiles chased his lips, wanting more.

“That’s a kiss.”

Stiles smiled. “Let’s do it again.” He grabbed the collar of Derek’s shirt and pulled him in.

It was only after they heard Scott and Isaac’s stifled laughter that they remembered why the lemonade was made in the first place. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Did the title make you think something different? You dirty-minded people. The thought didn't even cross my mind until after I named it. Whatever.


End file.
